criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Court Rush
Food Court Rush 'is the third case of the Criminal Case Fan Game. Case Background The victim was a cook named David Neil, he was an employee at the food court in Burger Patty with his friend named Johnny Relm, the cashier. David's head was burned in the pan while cooking. The killer was the owner of the mall, Gilbert Fletcher, he killed him because his cooking was bad. When he ordered there at the first time, David served him a raw steak, then the second time, the victim served a chicken with lots of feathers. Gilbert can't stand it anymore so he tried to fire him but the victim answered, "You hired me, so when the time comes I get weaker, I'll leave." After that day, Gilbert came to the victim's kitchen and with the fire on him, he put David's head in the pan for 10 minutes causing his head to be burned to the bone. Victim *'David Neil (His head was burned in his own pan.) Murder Weapon *'Pan' 'Killer *'Gilbert Fletcher' 'Suspects Johnny Relm 'Employee *Age: 29 *180 lbs. *Eyes: Black *Blood: A- *Height: 6'3" *Hair: Brown *Has a burn mark. *Burned his Hands while frying french fries. '''Henson Krane ' Punk *Age: 39 *180 lbs. *Eyes: Green *Blood AB+ *Height: 6'0" *Hair: Black *Has a burn mark. *Burned his Hands while making a fire. '''Cassandra Ansen Employee at Sizzling *Age: 29 *168 lbs. *Eyes: Blue *Blood: O- *Height: 6'0" *Hair: Blond *Has a burn mark. *Burned her Hands while cooking fried chicken. Alwyn Zeke ''' Hot Dog Vendor *Age: 54 *135 lbs. *Eyes: Brown *Blood: A+ *Height: 5'6" *Hair: Gray *Has a burn mark. *Burned his Hands while cooking hot dogs. '''Gilbert Fletcher '''Mall Owner *Age: 58 *220 lbs. *Eyes: Black *Blood: B+ *Height: 6'0" *Hair: Black *Has a burn mark. *Burned his Hands while checking the hot food of Sizzling. Killer's Profile *The killer has a burn mark. *The killer burned their hands *The killer has dandruff problems *The killer is male. *The killer wears an identification card. Crime Scenes *Kitchen *Stove *Check-Out Counter *Register *Food Court *Tables Steps '''Chapter 1: *Investigate Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pan, Scarf) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Johnny Relm. *Examine Pan. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Substance. (6:00:00) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (30:00) *Talk to Henson Krane about his ties with the victim. *Investigate Check-Out Counter. (Clues: Sizzling Receipt) *Examine Sizzling Receipt. (Result: Johnny Relm's Receipt) *Talk to Cassandra Ansen if Johnny together with the victim and her had rivalry in business. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Food Court. (Clues: Note, Hot Dog) *Examine Note. (Result: Victim's Note) *Analyze Victim's Note. (3:00:00) *Examine Hotdog. (Result: Hot Dog Vendor's Hot Dog) *Talk to Alwyn Zeke about the hotdog. *Examine Suspect's Identity. (Result: Revealed Identity) *Question Gilbert Fletcher why he bought a hot dog from the vendor. *Investigate Register. (Clues: Notebook, Knapsack) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Cassandra's Contact Number) *Talk to Johnny about his Cassandra's Contact Number, *Ask Cassandra Ansen if Jonny and her were dating. *Examnine Knapsack (Result: Bloody Polo Shirt) *Examine Polo Shirt. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Alwyn Zeke about arguing with the victim. *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Letter) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (15:00) *Talk to Gilbert about his disgust at the victim's cooking. *Examine Letter. (Result: Letter for the victim.) *Analyze Letter for the victim. (15:00) *Talk to Henson Krane about his worries for the people who eat the victim's food. *Investigate Stove. (Clues: Broken Piece) *Analyze Broken Piece. (6:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 Star) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Alwyn Zeke. *Investigate Food Court. (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Alwyn's Special Sauce) *Analyze Special Sauce. (3:00:00) *Give Alwyn's Special Sauce back. (Reward: Hot Dog Vendor Outfit) *Question Henson Krane about drug use. *Investigate Check-Out Counter. (Clues: Cocaine Box) *Examine Cocaine Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Not Matched Fingerprints) *Apologize to Henson Krane about the drug use. (Reward: 50xp) *Check up on Johnny Relm. *Investigate Kitchen. (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Secret Recipe) *Give the secret recipe to Johnny. *Examine Faded Recipe. (Result: Written Ingredients) *Give Johnny Relm his needed recipe to cook. (Reward: Burger) *Go to next case. (2 Stars) Sentence Gilbert Fletcher was sentence in life in jail with a chance of parole in 20 years for the murder of David Neil. Category:Criminal Case Fan Game